A Wolf's Love
by xoxh3l3nxox
Summary: When Jacob found out about Bella's engagement he runs away to his cousin and finds happiness.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Harry Potter.  
Warning: There is more Bella bashing in this version but it just came out like that. This story will be a slash fiction so if you don't like it then don't read it.**

* * *

Jacob put the last of his stuff into his car and sighed. He went back into the house and looked around with a shiver. It looked so empty. He moved to his room to check that he hadn't forgotten anything. He wiped his eyes and moved to the kitchen. He got two letters out of his jacket and put them on the table. One letter was for his father and the other letter was for Sam. He didn't want them to worry so he told them where he was, how to contact him and why he had to leave. He felt himself tear up when he thought back to the reason that he was leaving town.

_*Flashback*_

_Jacob raised his hand to knock when he heard a girl giggle inside. It had to be Bella but he had never heard her giggle before._

_"Are you sure that this is alright Alice?" Bella asked in an unsure voice. Jacob heard the rustling of cloth and a sigh. He couldn't tell what they were doing but he ached to tell Bella that he was sure that she would look beautiful._

_"I'm sure. He'll love you in it. It looks a bit like his mother's wedding dress." He heard Alice reply. Wedding dress? What was she talking about? He was about to go in and ask what they were talking about when he heard the voice speak again. "Have you thought of a way to break the news to Jacob yet?"_

_"No. I don't know what to say. I can't just come out and say 'Jacob I know you love me and I love you but i'm getting married to Edward' it would hurt him so much. I'm just waiting for the right time." Bella said in a depressed voice. Jacob stood there with wide eyes and he could feel the sting of tears. He turned to run but saw Edward stood behind him with a sympathetic look on his face._

_"I'm sorry you had to hear it like that but I thought you deserved to know. She loves you but not enough. I might not want to admit it but you're a good guy Jacob, you deserve to be happy." Edward gently squeezed his shoulder to comfort him and Jacob found himself oddly pleased that he was there. He smiled gratefully at Edward and ran to his car and sped off. He knew that Edward was right. He did deserve to be happy but he just couldn't do that here. He had to go somewhere else._

_*End Flahsback*_

Jacob had left Bella's house and started packing his things quickly. He had to be gone before his dad got back or else he knew he'd never leave. He had called his cousin and asked about visiting him and Sirius had jumped at the chance and told Jacob about Remus and his godson. Jacob felt better that someone there was going to be his own age. He took one last look at his house before driving away.

* * *

Bella's P.O.V

Bella was thinking about the day she had had when Charlie got the call. One minute she was fantasizing about the different wedding dresses and the next she was listening to shouting downstairs. She went down to investigate what was going on. Her dad was on the phone and was arguing with someone. She decided to find out what was going on. She had a right to know. She went to Charlie's room as quietly as she could and picked up the phone. She held a hand over her mouth to stop the other people hear her breathing.

"Don't you try to pin this on my Bells. It's your boy who got the idea of them being in love into his head. She's never said that she was interested in him." Charlie shouted. He must be talking about Jacob. She thought about Jacob and almost laughed. He had no idea that he had already lost to Edward. She'd marry Edward, get turned and then she spend the rest of her life being beautiful and having people falling at her feet. That's how it should have been. She just loved having Jacob around though, she should keep him around for a while. He was like a fan. He was always going on about how much he loved her and how he wished she'd choose him, it was a really good confidence boost.

"It's your bitch of a daughter who's been leading my Jacob on. If she would've just told him about the wedding then he wouldn't have run away." Billy shouted back. Bella barely held back a gasp. Jacob had left? What if he met someone? He wouldn't worship her then. She didn't even want to think about what would happen then. She might not want Jacob but that didn't mean he could go off and fall in love with someone else. She had to find out where he was.

"My daughter never told him about the wedding because she didn't want to upset him. You know how sensetive he is. Anything sets him off." Charlie argued back. Bella couldn't help but agree. Jacob always got upset about the little things.

"If you're going to be a jerk about this then screw you Charlie. I thought you'd be able to see what a bitch your daughter has turned into and do something about it but apparantly you're too much of a pussy." Billy said. Bella had to bite her tongue before she started to insult Billy. How dare he talk about her like that?

"Wait Billy i'm - " Charlie's response was cut off by the dialing tone. Bella hung up the phone quietly and went back to her room. What was she going to do? Edward wouldn't let her go look for Jacob and she doubted that he'd look for him. She'd just have to wait until Jacob came back and convine him that he still loved her.

* * *

**A/N:**** I decided to turn this into a multi chapter fiction for those people who asked :) Let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Normal POV

Jacob pulled up to a large house with two grinning men stood outside. He laughed as his cousin spotted him and started waving frantically. Remus saw Sirius behaving like a hyperactive five year old and gently slapped him with a roll of his eyes. Jacob grinned and ran over to his cousin. They hadn't met a lot of times but they were always really close when they were together. Sirius and Jacob were more like brothers than cousins.

"Hey guys." Jacob said as he hugged them both tightly.

"Hey Jake. You want me to get your bags for you?" Sirius asked when Jacob let him go.

"No, i'm good." Jacob answered. He didn't want them to have to carry his bags for him, he was giving them enough trouble as it was.

"Nonsense. You're our guest." Remus said dismissing Jacob's argument with a wave of his hand. They started moving the boxes from Jacob's car and into the house. Jacob looked around the house as they moved through it and was surprised at how homely it seemed. He had expected that Sirius would decorate it in light colours and that Remus would have hardly any things in the house so that Sirius couldn't spend too much money or break them when he was padfoot.

"So you never told me why you wanted to stay here." Sirius said when they had made it to the living room and sat down. Jacob looked up with wide eyes when he realised that he hadn't given them a reason for staying with them for a while.

"Well, there was this girl - " Jacob started but before he could fiish he was interrupted by Sirius.

"Ooh, I knew it!" He shouted. He was about to start firing questions when he saw Remus glaring at him. He yelped when he got slapped on the back of the head and quickly sat down. He started to sulk. "Sorry, carry on."

"Yeah...anyway. There was this girl that I was in love with and she got engaged. To a vampire. And didn't tell me. I had to find out when I overheard her and her future sister-in-law talking about the wedding." Jacob said. Sirius and Remus looked at each other before moving to sit next to Jacob and hugging him.

"You know what Jake? She doesn't deserve you." Remus whispered into Jacob's hair.

"I know but I just needed to get away for a while." Jacob answered. They stayed like that for a minute before seperating and moving back to their own seats.

"Siri, Remy! I'm back. Is Jacob here yet?" A voice rang out from the hallway. Jacob almost melted at the sound of that voice. A boy walked in. He looked to be around Jacob's age with a lithe body, golden brown skin and raven hair that brushed his shoulders. When Jacob met his eyes he was shocked. ?His eyes were a beautiful shade of green.

"Harry this is Jacob, Jacob this is Harry." Sirius said. He looked between the two teenagers and smiled when he saw the looks that they were shooting each other.

"Nice to meet you Jacob." Harry said as he held out his hand. Jacob revelled in hearing that voice again.

"Nice to meet you too Harry." Jacob said as he took hold of Harry's hand and shook it. He felt something within himself click into place. He felt like he belonged to Harry. His eyes widened as he realised what he had done. He had imprinted! On Harry!

* * *

Bella's POV

What was taking so long? I thought if I just ignored the fact that Jacob was gone that he would could running back and beg me to forgive him. He's been gone almost two days and I already miss the compliments. It's probably a good job that Edward can't read my mind as i've bee thinking some things that I doubt he would aprove of. I guess if I want to know where Jacob is then i'll have to go visit the pack. It didn't take long before I pulled up to the reservation and get to Jacob's house. I knocked loudly and waited for an answer. I was shocked when it was Paul who answered.

"What the hell do you want?" He asked. I looked around him and saw the rest of the pack were in there glaring in my direction.

"I came to see where Jacob is." I answered confidently. I don't need to be scared of them. They wouldn't dare hurt me.

"Yeah? Well, you're not going to find out. He left to get away from you." Quil said from the back of the room. Bella was surprised at how angry he sounded. He was always a quiet person. She'd never even seen him argue with anyone.

"You know what? Forget you all! I'm going to find him on my own." She said as she stormed out of the house.

"She won't like what she finds." She heard Seth say to the others. She wondered what he meant but decided to leave it.

* * *

**A/N:**** I hope you like the chapter :) The next chapter will be longer than this.**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N:**** Well here it is. Sorry for the wait but this chapter was being very awkward. Let me know what you think of it :)**

_Flashbacks_

_'Spells'_

* * *

Chapter 2

Normal POV

It had been two weeks since Jacob had left America and come to stay with his cousin Sirius and his partner Remus. It had been two weeks since Jacob had met Harry. It had been two weeks since Jacob had imprinted on Harry. Jacob was slumped over a cup of coffee at two in the morning in a darkened kitchen because he couldn't sleep any more. His mate was driving him crazy! Harry was sleeping in the room next to his but he couldn't do anything about it. Jacob hadn't told them about him being a shifter or about him imprinting on Harry and he was beating himself up. Every time he tried to tell them he froze. Why couldn't he tell them?

"It shouldn't be this hard." Jacob told himself. He buried his head in his hands and took a deep breath.

"What shouldn't be this hard?" He heard a voice say from his left. He turned to see who had entered the kitchen and gasped. Harry was stood there in nothing but emerald green silk boxers. Jacob took the opportunity to look at Harry in the moonlight. His skin was pale, unmarred and seemed to glow. His legs were long and slim and his eyes sparkled in the darkness. Jacob groaned as he thought of those legs wrapped around his waist as he drove into Harry over and over again. Why did god tempt him like this?

"Umm...well I have something I need to tell you." Jacob started. He swallowed as he thought about how he was going to tell Harry the rest. He knew that it was going to be difficult but he could only hope for the best.

"Sure go ahead." Harry said as he sat down next to Jacob with a glass of water. Jacob could see that Harry was worried and tried to smile at him reassuringly.

"First I want to know if you believe in the supernatural." Jacob asked. He knew he was stalling but he had to know first.

"Yeah I do." Harry answered.

"Ok, that makes this a bit easier. You might not call me crazy straight away." Jacob tried to joke. "I'm a werewolf and...Iimprintedonyou."

"What?" Harry asked.

"I imprinted on you." Jacob repeated slower. He took a deep breath and waited for Harry's reaction.

"You imprinted on me?" Harry repeated. Jacob didn't want to be too hopeful but he didn't think that Harry sounded that upset.

"Yeah. I didn't choose to but I think that my wolf made a good choice of mate. You're beautiful, smart, funny, caring and you're a healer." Jacob hurried to explain. He didn't want Harry to think that he was trying to trap him.

"It's ok Jacob. I know how werewolves work. Remus is a werewolf. Are you a born werewolf or a turned werewolf?" Harry asked. Jacob was shocked to hear that Remus was a werwolf but it explained why his scent was different to Sirius and Harry.

"I'm a born werewolf." Jacob answered almost imediately.

"Ok then. I don't want you to think that I'm rejecting you but I think we should take this slowly, ok? Get to know each other and fall in love, ok?" Harry asked. He took one of Jacob's hands in his hand to show that he wasn't rejecting him.

"Yeah ok." Jacob replied with a giant grin on his face. Harry laughed softly at the grin but didn't tease him.

"I'm going back to bed. Get some sleep tonight. will you?" Harry said. He put the glass in the sink before stopping next to Jacob. Jacob looked up in confusion and gasped as Harry leaned down and kissed his cheek. He held his cheek where Harry's lips had touched in shock and almost didn't hear as Harry whispered in his ear. "Goodnight Jake. Sweet dreams."

"Night." Jacob answered automatically. He let go of his cheek and couldn't help but smile again. At least he knew there was a good chance.

* * *

Bella's POV

I haven't found out anything about Jacob or where he's hiding but I do know that when he gets back I'm going to make his life hell. How dare he do this to me? Edward's broken up with me and I haven't seen him to try and get back together with him.

_*Flashback*_

_I stopped my car outside the Cullen's house and checked my appearance. My clothes were all in place and everything looked ok. Edward didn't like me when I dressed up so I was just in a sweatsuit with no make up on. I walked up to the door and was about to knock on the door when it swung open._

_"How dare you come here?" A voice hissed. I was about to ask what they were talking about when my head swung to the side with the force of the slap I received. I fell to the floor clutching my cheek with tears in my eyes._

_"What do you mean?" I asked. They couldn't know about my plan, could they? I looked up to see Rosalie stood there with her hand raised as if to strike me again._

_"I had a vision this afternoon. Where did you say you were going this afternoon again?" Alice asked as she moved to stand beside Rosalie. She moved Rosalie back into the house and stood in the doorway with crossed arms._

_"I said I was going to go shopping in Seattle." I answered hoping that I was right._

_"That's funny because I didn't know that Mike Newton lived in Seattle." Alice snapped._

_"I-I-I d-don't know what you're t-talking about." I stuttered._

_"Well, you're too late anyway. Edward already knows what you did and he's gone." Alice said with a smug grin as she slammed the door in my face. I stood up and was about to knock on the door when I felt a wave of fear come over me. I looked in the window and saw Jasper glaring at me. I got into my car and sped away._

_*End Flashback*_

It's obvious that I can't talk to his family but I'm sure that if I talk to Edward he'll believe that I made a mistake and welcome me back with open arms. I just need to get him alone.

* * *

Normal POV

Harry and Jacob had slowly been getting to know each other over a week but Jacob knew that Harry, Sirius and Remus were hiding something from him. He was willing to wait to find out what it was but he was upset that his mate didn't trust him enough to tell him something.

"Jacob, could you come into the living room for a moment." Jacob heard Remus shout from downstairs. When he entered the living room he saw that Sirius and Remus were sat on one couch and Harry was sat on the other and smiling up at him. He gestured for Jacob to sit next to him and took hold of his hand.

"What's going on?" Jacob asked.

"Well you were honest with me so we're going to be honest with you." Harry answered. He looked at Sirius and Remus and saw them nod. Harry took a deep breath and turned back to Jacob. "We're wizards."

"You're wizards?" Jacob echoed. He'd heard stories about wizards but he had never met one.

"Yes." Remus replied.

"Prove it." Jacob said. He looked at Harry and saw him take a thin piece of wood out of his pocket.

_'Wigardium __Leviosa'_ Harry whispered as he pointed his wand at a vase in the corner of the room. Jacob watched as it floated a few inches above the surface of the table it had been on before landing on the table again.

"Ok, I believe you. This doesn't change anything but thank you for being honest with me." Jacob said with a smile.

"Just like that? I expected more of a reaction from you." Harry said.

"I'm in shock." Jacob replied with a shrug. They ended up having dinner and talking for hours. As Jacob looked around he couldn't help but feel like part of a family. It had been a long time since Jacob had felt so at home. He knew that it would be perfect when they went to live with his pack. He could only hope that Harry, Sirius and Remus would want to come with him and live there.

* * *

**A/N: Hey I'm going to post a new poll. I want you guys to vote on which member of the pack that you want Edward to be with.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight**  


* * *

  
Chapter 3

Forks, Washington

When Alice told Edward about Bella cheating on him with Mike Newton in her vision he panicked and ran into the woods. He always ran in the forest to calm down and this was no different. By the time he calmed down he noticed that he was on Quilette territory. He stopped and listened for any wolves near by. He didn't hear anything for a minute but then he heard a growl. He moved into a defensive position but realised that the growl was far away and didn't sound as agressive as usual. He decided to find out what was happening. He ran towards the sound and stopped in shock. In the clearing a giant grey wolf was playing. He laughed silently as he watched it chase after a small rabbit. After a while the rabbit jumped down a hole but the wolf didn't notice until it was too late. He slid into a tree trunk and banged his head. He sat dazed for a second and Edward couldn't keep his leaughter silent. He doubled over with laughter at the picture that the wolf made. He missed the wolf turning to face him and the slight widening of it's eyes but he didn't miss the thought that followed.

"You just imprinted on me?" Edward echoed. He frowned as the wolf hung it's head and whined. He moved over to it and stroked it's soft fur. He smiled as it leaned into his touch with closed eyes. "Will you change back so I can see what you look like?"

"The wolf nodded and moved towards some bushes. Edward waited for a moment and watched as a boy no older than sixteen walked out. He was tall like all shifters and had the same strong muscles that all the Quilette tribe had. He had dark hair that hung at his shoulders and chocolate brown eyes. The boy was gorgeous and Edward was glad that he was his but he was upset to see that the boy had uncertainty in his eyes. He moved over to the boy and covered his lips with his own. When he pulled back he was glad to say that the uncertainty had been replaced with something else.

"Wow...I never thought you'd want me..." The boy spoke softly. Edward frowned.

"Why wouldn't I want you? You're beautiful and I can already see that you're a good person. You're perfect for me. That's why you're my mate." Edward replied as he picked up the boy's hand and entwined their fingers. Edward looked up sharply as he realised that he didn't even know his mate's name. "What's your name? I'm Edward."

"Edward, huh? I'm Seth Clearwater." Seth replied with a smile. The smile fell form his face as he realised who he had imprinted on. How was this going to work? "What are we going to do? They won't let us be together!"

"My family will accept us and I'm sure that you're pack will come to accept us in time." Edward said as he pulled the weeping boy into his arms. He knew it would be hard but he could only hope that he was right. He didn't want to lose his mate but he wouldn't let him give up his pack for him.

* * *

London, England

Jacob watched as Harry raced around the house packing varous things into bags and boxes. If he wasn't sure that Harry was a wizard he might start to think that he was a vampire or a shifter at the speeds he was travelling at.

"Are you sure you don't want any help?" Jacob asked again. He was starting to feel bad about watching Harry do all the work.

"I'm sure and if you ask again you'll be sleeping alone tonight." Harry aswered in a sweet voice but Jacob still felt shivers travel up and down his spine. He gulped and leaned back in his seat. So much had happened in such a short time. It had only been six months but he had learned so much about Harry and his friends. He had only liked Neville, Luna, Draco and the Weasley twins. He had been to the Weasley's house for dinner but he could honestly say that he had only liked Charlie, Bill, Fred, George and Arthur. When Harry had told them about going out with Jacob, Ron had started glaring at them and Molly, Ginny and Hermione had burst out crying. Apparently they had thought that Harry was going to marry Ginny and they needed the money. Hermione had started spouting off religious nonsense about them going to hell but they had ignored them and carried on with the meal. Jacob had enjoyed talking to Charlie and found Bill's stories fascinating. Jacob was brought back to reality when he heard two thuds on the floor. He looked up and saw Sirius and Remus slumped across two trunks and panting heavily.

"You could've used magic to bring them down, you know?" Harry said as he walked in with a trunk floating behind him.

"Are you sure you have got everything in them?" Jacob asked skeptically. He was still new to magic and didn't know everything but he doubted that they could have got everything from the house into three trunks.

"Yes, we have everything. Just think of us as Mary Poppins." Harry said with a grin.

"Okay...How are we getting there?" Jacob asked.

"Portkey." Remus answered as he picked up a book and tapped it with his wand. Everyone took a hold of the book and Remus counted down. "Three...Two...One..."

Jacob was about to tell them that it didn't work when he felt a hook behind his navel. He felt like he was flying and then suddenly felt his feet make contact with the ground. He crumpled into a pile on the floor. He looked around and felt his mouth drop open in shock. It had worked. He recognised the trees, the buildings, the smells and the sounds. He got up and heard a screen door open behind them. He smiled when he heard a familar voice call for him.

"Jake? Is that you?" Billy asked. Jaob ran to him and smiled when he felt his dad wrap his arms around his waist. He was home. He looked behind him and saw Harry, Remus and Sirius smiling at him and felt complete. He was definately home.

* * *

**A/N: Let me know what you think of the story so far. I just want to say thank you so much to all the people who have reviewed this story and I know that I keep forgetting to thank you but I really do appreciate all the support you've given me, I just hope that the story keeps you interested :)**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Jacob and Harry were exploring the Reservation when Jacob smelled it. A vampire was on Quilette land and it was with one of the shifters. Jacob told Harry and carried him to where the smell was coming from. He had just put Harry down when he saw them. Edward was sat on the grass with his arms wrapped around Seth. They were whispering to each other with smiles on their faces. Jacob was about to step forward and shout at Edward for hurting Bella when he felt a soft hand on his arm. He looked at Harry and saw him shake his head. He knew that Harry wanted him to wait and see why Edward was here with Seth but he couldn't help but feel mad. Harry moved forward and cleared his throat loudly. Seth and Edward jumped apart and Edward dropped down to a defensive crouch in front of Seth.

"Who are you?" Edward hissed at Harry. Harry smiled at how protective he was of his mate.

"Don't worry, I won't harm you or your mate. My name is Harry Potter." Harry answered with an easy smile. He saw Edward think for a minute before standing up again and smiling politely at Harry. Harry sighed when he realised that he wouldn't be able to escape the boy-who-lived title here either.

"I'm Edward Cullen. It's nice to meet you, I wondered what had happened to you when you disappeared from the papers." Edward said.

"I became a healer." Harry answered. They moved over to a couple of fallen trees to continue their conversation. Jacob and Seth stared at the easy acceptance of each other.

"So, you imprinted on Edward?" Jacob asked Seth casually.

"Yeah, you imprinted on Harry Potter?" Seth shot back.

"Yeah." Jacob anwered shortly.

"Oh just say it Jacob!" Seth said as he turned to look at Jacob.

"Say what?" Jacob asked.

"I stole him from Bella...I'm a homewrecker...whatever just don't be this quiet." Seth said with tears in his eyes.

"Seth...You didn't steal him. If you're mates then you're destined to be. You can't choose who to be with. Just go with it and you'll be happy." Jacob said. He had been tempted to shout at Seth but if they were mates then he couldn't help it.

"You don't hate me for imprinting on a vampire?" Seth asked. The tone of Seth's voice almost broke Jacob's heart. He sounded like he thought that everyone would hate him for it. They probably would for a while but they'd get over it. Wouldn't they?

"No, I don't. I can't speak for the whole pack but I know that you can't help it and I know that Edward and the Cullens aren't jerks...except the blonde bitch." Jacob answered as he wrapped an arm around Seth's shoulders. Seth hugged him and Jacob could feel his tears soaking throough his shirt. He looked up and saw that Harry and Edward had stopped talking to each other to watch Jacob and Seth make up.

"So...now that that's out of the way...do you want to go to the diner and get something to eat?" Harry asked as he stood up to stretch.

"Hell yeah!" Jacob shouted.

* * *

They had just sat down in the diner when they heard someone calling for Edward. They turned and saw Bella rushing to their table. She stopped at the edge and looked at Edward with sparkling eyes.

"Edward, where have you been? I tried calling you." Bella said as she fluttered her eyelashes and smiled at Edward.

"I've been with my mate." Edward answered casually as he looked over the menu. Bella looked shocked for a moment before she recovered.

"Very funny Edward. I'm your mate, silly." Bella said with a laugh that made Seth and Jacob cringe. Jacob looked at Bella with wide eyes, this wasn't how he remembered her.

"No, you're my singer and now your blood smells repulsive to me." Edward said with a smirk aimed at her.

"What? But what am I supposed to do now? Now I don't have you or Jacob!" Bella wailed.

"Actually I'm right here." Jacob said.

"Oh...Hi Jacob." Bella said as she switched targets. Jacob simply raised an eyebrow.

"Hi." He answered with his brows knit together.

"I knew you'd come back to me." Bella stated with a smug smile.

"Well, yeah I wanted to live on Quilette land with my mate." Jacob said with a nod in Harry's direction. Bella followed his nod and gasped at Harry's looks and his obvious wealth but shook her head to clear it. She had to have one of them.

"I thought you'd imprinted on me?" She asked him.

"Yeah about that...It turns out I didn't imprint on you after all." Jacob said cheerfully. Bella looked shocked and Harry could sense her growing anger.

"You should really walk away before I hurt you." Harry warned.

"What are you going to do? You're just a pathetic human." Bella hissed. Harry heard Jacob growl but held up his hand.

"I'm a wizard. I could kill you with two words." Harry replied. Bella paled and hurried away from the table.

"Seth I just want you to know that you have our full support and to let you know that if you have any trouble with the others you can come to us." Jacob said.

"What can you do? If Sam decides to kick me out of the pack then i'm out." Seth said glumly.

"I'll take over the pack if I have to." Jacob answered.

"You could do that?" Edward asked.

"Yeah. I'm the original Alphas bloodline and turned first but I didn't feel ready to lead the pach but now as long as I have Harry I feel like I could lead the pack." Jacob replied.

"Wow, you'd do that for me?" Seth asked.

"Yeah, you're like my little brother, man." Jacob said as he reached across the table and russled Seth's hair. They all laughed as Seth grumbled and moved to put his hair back the way it was.

"How are we going to tell them about us though?" Seth asked when he thought that his hair was perfect again.

"I have a plan." Harry answered with a smile.

* * *

**A/N: I've decided that I might as well finish this story before I continue with my others. There are only a couple more chapters so hang on in there. Thanks again for all the reviews and I think I fixed the bit that was confusing everyone in the last chapter, sorry about that but it made sense to me :) As always let me know what you think of it so far.**


	6. Chapter 5 Epilogue

A Wolf's Love

Chapter 5

Harry watched helplessly as Jacob paced the clearing. They had arranged to meet the Cullens and the wolf pack on neutral grounds in the hopes that the urge to fight each other wouldn't be as strong as if they were on the wolf pack's had taken control of the pack a couple of weeks ago and so far the pack had really calmed down but Harry didn't want anyone to be fighting tonight. The news they were giving was supposed to be good and yet people were acting as if they had to tell them that someone had had only spent a short amount of time with seth and Edward before he sent them to 12 Grimauld Place but they seemed really nice and they were obviously in love. Why couldn't everyone just be happy for them?

"Jacob, will you please stop pacing? You're making me dizzy." Harry complained as he rubbed his temples. Jacob looked up sharply as if he had forgotten that Harry was there at all. Jacob smiled sheepishly before moving over to where Harry was sat.

"Sorry, I'm just worried. What if they don't accept them? I know I'm of the pack now but they could choose to go rogue and attack them." Jacob exclaimed as he ran a hand through his hair. Harry looked up at his mate with sadness shining in his eyes. How had he missed Jacob getting this worked up? He wrapped his arms around Jacob's waist and pressed a soft kiss to his stomach through his shirt.

"Calm down, Jake. They won't go rogue and Leah would kill anyone who tried to hurt Seth, including the pack. It'll be fine, I promise." Harry said. He purred as he felt Jacob's hands run through his hair.

"I get what you're saying but I just keep remembering all the things we've said about the Cullens over the years and how much hatred was always behind those words and now they'll have to accept one of them into the pack. I just can't see that happening." Jacob replied with a heavy voice.

They heard rustling in the bushes to their left and turned to see half a dozen wolves making their way towards them. Harry couldn't help but admire how beautiful they were. They seemed both graceful and dangerous. They were beautiful but he still thoguht that Jacob had an almost etheral beauty about him in his wolf form but he was slightly biased. The wolves nodded to Harry and Jacob in a greeting before laying down and waiting for the Cullens to arrive. He wanted them to change into human form again but he knew they didn't trust the cullens enough to be in human form around them yet.

"We shouldn't have long to wait now." Harry said in a cheerful voice. He couldn't stand the tension surrounding the wolves, it was worse than jacob's pacing. A wolf rumbled in acknowledgment of his statement but no one else made a sound.

"We're so sorry to keep you waiting. One of my daughter couldn't find the right pair of shoes and had to change her outfit to match the ones she could find." A voice called out from behind them. Harry turned and saw six beautiful creatures enter the clearing. It would have been obvious that they were vampires, he would have known it even if he hadn't been told by Jacob. He had heard of Carlisle Cullen in passing. He was a vampire who was trying to make more vampires leave humans alone and drink animal blood. He hadn't done too bad, he had converted a few covens in the US and the UK but Harry couldn't see all vampires converting to animal blood. It went against their instincts.

"It's ok, the wolves have only just arrived so you haven't missed anything." Harry replied with a smile. He saw Carlisle nod in understanding and smiled gently at him. He turned to the side so that he could see both the wolf pack and the vampires. "Right, anyone want to say anything before me and Jacob make the announcement?"

"No, I think we'd all like to get this over with." Carlisle spoke up for his coven.

Harry nodded and turned to look questioningly at the wolf pack. He saw the biggest wolf shake his head negatively.

"Ok, then. First of all I'd like to thank you for agreeing to the meeting and not attacking each other on sight." Harry said with a smile on his face. He saw Jacob roll his eyes at how he was going about this and stuck his tongue out at him before continuing. "The reason we called you both together is because Seth imprinted on Edward and were afraid to tell you."

"That wasn't the best way to break it to them Harry." Jacob said as he looked from the vampires, who had their mouths hanging wide open, to the wolves, who seemed to have trouble standing upright.

"I know but i just thought 'why beat around the bush?', you know? Besides now we just wait for the reaction and convince them that they should just accpet them." Harry replied with a shrug of his shoulders. He waited for a few more minutes before they all exploded. They all tried to talk at once and Harry couldn't understand a single word. Eventually he could hear one voice above the others but he wasn't pleased with what he heard.

"What will we do? We'll have to kill one of the faggots. We'll kill the mutt. I'm sure Edward will realise he's wrong then and go back to Bella so he can marry her and have children and be happy." Harry searched the crowd to see who was speaking and froze when he saw who it was. Esme. He hadn't expected her to be against it. He thought that she'd do anything for the boy she thought of as a son.

"Is that how you all feel?" He whispered. Everyone looked up in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Carlisle asked.

"Do you all feel as strongly as your lovely mate there? Do you think that 'one of the faggots need to be killed'?" Harry asked as his hands tensed and curled into fists.

"What? NO! If they're mates they're meant to be." Carlisle replied with wide eyes. He turned to look at Esme and was shocked at the scowl on her face. He took a step back and shuddered at the hatred he could see in her eyes.

"You never were man enough Carlisle. You never fight for anything. You won't fight to defend your family, you won't fight to defend your mate, you won't fight to defend your way of life. You always walk Carlisle and I'm sick of it. I found Bella in Phoenix and told her to come here as I had a single son. We're both witches and we've had spells on you and your precious family for months. You didn't even try to fight it. Edward will marry her and have a child with her and if that means that I have to kill the little faggot to get to him then I will. You can't stop me." Esme hissed. The Cullens flinched at the venom in her words.

"He might not be able to stop you but I can." Harry called from where he was stood. They all turned to see him holding a ball of fire in his hand. They watched as the ball pulsed and grew a sickening green colour.

"What are you?" Esme whimpered. She had never had to fight anyone with powers. she didn't know if she could do it. He was so powerful.

"I'm a wizard but you'll be more interested to know that i'm the master of death." Harry replied with a smirk. He threw the ball in the air and watched her eyes follow it fearfully.

"Please...don't...I was just trying to help my family...please..." Esme whimpered as she fell to her knees. Harry knew that if she could, she would have tears rolling down her cheeks.

"You've been a bad girl Esme, time for your punishement. Don't worry about your little partner coming to save you, she's a little preoccupied. Bye bye." Harry said as he threw the fire at her. Everyone watched in sick facination as the fire covered her body instantly and she screamed in pain. It only took a minute for her to turn to ashes but, to everyone watching, it seemed like forever.

"What do you mean that Bella is a bit preoccupied?" Jacob asked when he tore his eyes away from the sight of the ashes.

"When I met her in the diner I sensed she had powers but I couldn't give it away so I called the American ministry and told them about a witch using her powers to abuse people and gain things herself, the punishment for that is to have your powers drained from you. It's a very painful process so she's suffering too." Harry answered.

"Oh, okay then. Is everyone else okay with Edward and Seth or would someone else like to speak up?" Jacob asked. He was getting tired and just wanted to go home with his mate and snuggle on the couch. He waited until everyone had shaken their heads and sighed. "Good, we're both free to come and go on each others land and we'll be having dinner every sunday to get to know everyone and get used them. Vampires, don't worry, Harry has a recipe book so that he can cook for vampires."

Epilogue

Seth watched as everyone played baseball. He was glad that Harry had put up silencing charm or they might have had the police over by now, thinking that they had bombs going off or something. He thought back to the past few months and couldn't help but be grateful to Harry for everything he'd done for them. If he hadn't have been here, no one would have figured out that Esme and Bella were witches and were using spells to bewitch everyone. Edward was too relieved that nothing could come between him and seth but Carlisle had been upset for a while but he had eventually realised that his mate had been at the hospital all along and Esme had been hiding her from him. Her name was Rachel and she was a nurse at the hospital. Everyone loved her. The Cullens, Remus, Sirius and the wolf pack were now like a family. They still had arguments but most of the time they were happy. There had been some surprising friendships forged too, Seth thought as he looked over to Emmett and Paul laughing with Rosalie and Leah. He sighed in happiness and looked toward where Harry and Jacob were laid. Jacob's hand was softly carressing Harry's bulging stomach and he had a huge grin on his face. Harry had anounced that he was pregnant when Seth and Edward had got back and had asked them to be the godfathers, they had immediately agreed. They were expecting the twins any day now. Everyone was finally happy. Seth looked wistfully at his stomach and then back to Harry's bukging one. Well, almost everyone, but that could wait. He was in no rush.

* * *

**A/N: I'm so sorry that it's taken me so long but my internet's been playing up. If anyone was offended by Esme then i'm sorry but I wanted to surprise you with who was going to be the bitch. at first it was going to be Rosalie but it just changed. Do you think I should've stuck with Rosalie? Well I'm finished with this one now, what do you think?**


End file.
